I Think I Love You
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: He seals the truth that he feels about her inside, thinking that it was just a petty crush. But what happens if her smiles, personality, and even her clumsiness is making it hard to forget and making the crush grow to a whole new level. TohruKyo pairing
1. My Secret

**Story:** I Think I Love You

**Chapter: **My Secret

**Summary: **He seals the truth that he feels about her inside, thinking that it was just a petty crush. But what happens if her smiles, personality, and even her clumsiness is making it hard to forget and making the crush grow to a whole new level. Can he contain himself or will he just spill his guts to her? Romance/ Humor

**A/N: **I will try to update Inuyasha Idol whoever reads this who knows Inuyasha Idol that I write.

&&&&&&&&

The sun arose from the horizon, knocking the moon out of its way. The sky of black and gray disintegrating into colors of bright morning that symbolized the beginning of a new day. To awake fresh and new, stretch out your arms and say, 'Hello World!' Smile and continue on your merry way and wave to citizens that passes you by. Everyone…well mostly the blue eyed brunette who always apologized over the littlest things like when you trip because of her foot. She'll go bizarre or have seizure saying sorry in run on sentences and you won't know when she'll ever stop.

This people find charming and adorable, but for the man that loves her it irked him so much he could be driven up a wall. Her constant blabbering and her always happy smile as if the world was just as jolly as her and everything was okay, nothing bad can happen. Always cheerful and hyper, even a tad bit clumsy, sometimes too much could make her brain go haywire. It annoyed him like hell yet inside he adored it to the most consent. Her smile lit up the dark corners of his torn heart, her happiness made him show a smile even though he did hide it with an insult as, 'don't be stupid' or 'why are you so happy all the damn time,' he would scoff yet behind those words he was dancing with delight. Her clumsiness was rather…..what's the word? Cute. Though he would never admit it to anyone, ever. Men like him don't use girly/ feminine words like cute. It was just unspeakable in the male language that you let one syllable of the word roll off you tongue, you would be considered a pansy.

Yes men are strange girls and we must accept it. Even their strange and incomprehensible language that we must decode with our minds. If we are lucky we might uncover an actual _sentence _from their mouthsBut back on topic here.

Yes you could say he adored the clumsy, cheerful, polite, but yet always dazed blue eyed brunette. Our favorite girl in all of history who found out the zodiac curse and the victims of its depth. She could only imagine how it felt like and yet he seemed fond of her, but inside he was jealous of her freedom. The girl who always seemed to leave the tub running or trip down the steps in a rush she was always in, the one who apologized over everything maybe even almost stepping on a flower. Wait…..nah. Yes the girl who always seems to make you smile and warm your heart, our own Tohru Honda which was now cooling the tea kettle, tipping the spout into the fine china on the table for breakfast.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his small futon on the floor, cracking the kinks in his low back area. He stretched his arms also and shut the incompetent clock off, dismissing the eternal buzzing that would forever be remembered in his mind as a warning in the morning. Etched in stone or maybe that was the enchanting blue pools hypnotizing him in his slumber. They swirled it, was _her _eyes again. Even her brown hair seemed to tickle his nose in his images when he was unconscious and snoozing. He clobbered his head, orange hair swaying in front of his face that he had to blow some out of his view to see. He really needed have a reality check. The sun shined on his orange tresses and his reddish brown orbs look tired yet full of energy.

"Kyo, Yuki! Time for breakfast!" Shigure's shouts came from downstairs and he sighed. Same old routine yet he rubbed his eyes and staggered into a standing position. Enjoying the feel of the morning breeze blow from the window and ruffle his cotton white t-shirt. He rubbed the texture between his thumb and forefinger taking a breath of the air even though morning breath seemed bad to inhale. He proceeded swiftly closing the sliding door behind him confronting a familiar face of purple. The air seemed to tense a bit, both eyes pierced the other's and glared into each other's soul. Neither backed down.

"Damn rat," he muttered under his breath and Yuki looked at him, continuing down the steps in front of Kyo.

"Stupid cat," his sentence lingered in the air and he narrowed his eyes wanting to shrink that rat into a mini bite size piece. The air seemed to be freed of the stillness when he rubbed off that comment, for now anyway. Breakfast was silent though he secretly took glances beside him to see the girl sip the liquid down her throat. His stomach did flip flops when her eyelashes fluttered open to reveal those mesmerizing blue eyes and that enchanting bright morning smile, showing all her pearly whites. A red tinge was noticeable on his face and unfortunately Tohru noticed.

"Oh Kyo-kun!" she hurriedly sat up at full alert and quickly covered his forehand with her hand feeling his temperature. Concern and care wound in her expression and she stared intently at him. "Are you alright?" she asked sincerely and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her face that just made the blush increase tenfold.

"K-keh! I don't need your help. I'm fine!" He ignored the hurtful eyes when he slapped her hand away and continued finishing his breakfast. Shigure folded his newspaper, raising an eyebrow at his strange behavior. Of course the cat ignored him. Today was going to be a long day. Now as the three were walking to school in this fine October weather. The winds seemed to pick up blowing some colored leaves their way that one landed on Tohru's cheek as she shivered in her coat. Kyo suppressed the urge to rap his arm around her thin waist and she giggled inspecting the leaf's edges and shape. Lifting it in her hand, letting the breeze carry it away, sending it on its journey. She smiled and in return Yuki seem to also smile at her as Kyo looked at them from behind. He sighed, if only he was the one she was smiling at instead of that damn rat. Kyo looked away as the breeze ruffled his messy hair.

Tohru looked over her shoulder at him, urging him to continue on with them. "Come on Kyo-kun!" He seemed to smile inside as he caught up with them in a low stride. She always waited for him.

"Now class copy this equation, it will be on the test," announced the teacher yet he droned the teacher's useless voice out with a flick as he kept staring at someone's back. All the cat could pay attention to is the brunette who carefully transferred the equation to her notebook. She licked her lips in concentration and he seemed to have the same sensation of rosy cheeks from this morning. When she felt his gaze, she turned around to catch his eye and waved lightly with a smile. The one she always wore, the goofy happy Tohru Honda. He turned his head away quickly, grumbling, but found himself smiling.

As he sneaked one more glance at her locks and blue eyes. One thought approached his mind.

'Tohru Honda, she must never know my secret.'

"Hi Kyo-kun!" Tohur waved at him from the center of the hallway where the Yankee and Hanajima were on each side of her tiny form. They raised a brow and he nodded acknowledging them.

'That I might be falling for her.'


	2. NightMare

Story: I Think I Love You 

Chapter: The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket though I do LOVE kyo!!!!!! My preciousssss. Lol.

A/N: Warning you might not notice but there is a SPOILER in one of the sentences about the manga so if you haven't read up to like 16 or up I don't really remember, but don't blame me because you have been warned. Also I'm sorry that I'm not good at portraying the characters very well since I am too dumb lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Monster."_

_"Useless."_

_"He's the reason his mother died, the poor woman."_

_He lay in the corner, the darkness seemed comforting to him, but as he clutched his head to rid of the insults. He could still feel their piercing gazes of hatred at him that it penetrated him sharply and made his heart clench as his soul cried in agony. He roughly pulled at his knees, pulling them into his chest trying to do anything to dispose of the voices that kept haunting his mind. Whisper of pain floating to his ears as he tried to muffle it, but to no avail._

_"He's worthless excuse of existence."_

_"He should suffer for his mother's death."_

_"How strange a cat? He should have been born under the year of the rat to contain some kind of love."_

_"Though now look at him, the cat? Despicable."_

_The little boy curled into a ball, endless rivers of tears flowing from his eyes soaking his tattered clothing. It wasn't his fault he cried, his heart pierced to pieces blown into oblivion as he just kept sobbing into the ground. It is not my fault. Why did mommy go? It wasn't my fault. She went bye bye on her own. Don't blame me please. Its not my fault. Why doesn't anyone love me? Anguished cries yelled into darkness, his body seemed to be cracked as broken sobs overtook his whole being. The crystallized droplets hitting the floor, not making a sound._

_"Oh look he's crying what a shame. He deserves nothing the worthless thing."_

_"What a monster, don't go close or he might attack."_

_No I would not. Please. Please help me. Thoughts of his past away guardian seemed to drill into him as he sniffled. He punched the ground weakly continuing this as his he heard his mother coos in his ears._

_"It's okay I'm not the slightest bit afraid of you." Liar._

_"Your my son I'm so proud of you." Liar. ' You never let me out out of those dreaded doors to the outside, why? "Your so adorable I want to keep you all to myself." Stop lying, please._

_"Stop lying to me!!!" he cried. He shook his head wildly the darkness seemingly plunging him into depression and darkness even further as he punched the wall of his own little corner in frustration._

_"Your mother loved you more than anything." No she didn't she was ashamed of the monster I can become. Stop telling me lies, I'm sick of it, tell me the truth...please._

_"I love you. I'll die for you, I love you so much!"_

"Stop!" Kyo exclaimed the covers sprawled messily over the wooden floor as he panted heavily. His mind dizzy and tired. Cold sweat trickled his spine as his orange bangs clinged to his forehead while trying to calm his racing heart. A nightmare, only a simple nightmare that could cause so much fear to appear in him at that moment in time. His curtains were drawn as the sun pooled its warmth into the room lighting him up and the fresh morning chirps of birds seemed to rile him up. The light seemed to lift him up a bit yet his spirit still seemed pained and anguished. 'How weak,' he thought. Shaking himself up before he stood up quickly that almost made him fall over in a heap and proceeded off to the bathroom to do his 'duties.' Though Kyo didn't want to think of it as such it was gross. Why are we even discussing this? Very strange.

He sighed as he splashed cool water on his pores as he watched it drip from his locks onto the surface of the sink as his knuckles clenched and unclenched the nightmare swirling into his head as he growled. Not this again. Not more pain and stress to handle with as his dream girl was just walking around in her room by now getting ready for school. He sighed what was wrong with him? Dream girl? He was starting to become wuss like that damn rat. Though he smiled a bit thinking of stealing her away from that purple haired 'prince' as those creepy girls at school call him imagining him cry that his life was ruined. Kyo wiped his face with a towel as he rubbed to dry his orange locks that caught some of the water, such a drag as he left the bathroom he found himself frozen in place.

Her door was jimmied and fully open revealing brown soft locks though it seemed to be spread out from all sorts and her pink nightgown tattered and unironed that it showed its creases. Her world was blank and sleepy which made her a bit dizzy when her eyes were still closed. Tohru's face was blank as she slouched when she walked tiredly to the bathroom not noticing as she slipped on the rug. Kyo widened his eyes and sprang or should I say leaped into action as he jumped his back facing the ground and kept her from hitting the wall, the clumsy girl, but unfortunately for him he wrapped his arms around her trying to stop the girl from getting a concussion. A hug I presume. A 'poof' sounded and there he was in his feline glory he cursed under his breath at his luck and realized he was crushed under the girl. Tohru shuffled and eeped when she saw Kyo in his cat form under her and quickly stood up. Shouting incoherent sentences that were the lines of, 'kyo' 'clumsy' 'sorry' 'burden'. Strange she was actually trying to apologize, Kyo shook his head laughing a little in his head.

"What's all the noise about?" Kyo froze and growled out and Tohru stopped her gibbering when she noticed the purple haired boy leaning against his door frame rubbing at his eyes that seemed to shimmer with annoyance of being woken up so harshly. Tohru smiled which sent Kyo's heart to a flutter in his chest.

"Oh good morning Yuki-kun. Sorry for waking you so, I guess I'm just being my clumsy self." Yuki's eye softened at her, somehow you could never be better to a girl like Tohru Honda which she greatly received that quality without knowing. Kyo glared at the rat feeling the pit of his stomach churn in anger. How come he is the one with no smiles? And that rat received them with ease as his claws dug into the carpet there was another poof sound and before any of them knew it Kyo was in his birthday suit in front of the 'prince' and the sweet innocent eyed girl.

"Eep!!!" Tohru squealed trying to recoil in a corner to hide the shame of her almost seeing a man in his nudeness. How terrible it might have been for her virgin eyes. Yuki clucked his tongue in disgust and glared at him, scrunching his nose.

"Try to be appropriate stupid cat. It's not nice to scare Honda-san like that, change quickly." Kyo grumbled about stupid rats as he slammed the door to his room once he was inside of course. Though he still peeked out in the hallway yelling at the rat.

"At least I'm not like you who needs beauty rest like a wimp. Sleeping beauty is exactly is what you are." Tohru flinched when his sliding door slammed furiously and the boy next her could tell worry was rising into her expression and into her eyes. He patted her on the shoulder like a friend should do as comfort.

"Don't worry Honda-san he's just a grump for some reason or another. No need to waste your energy on him." Yuki sighed as he ran his hand through his purple silk tresses and smiled at Tohru before going downstairs to have some breakfast. Tohru watched his back as it descended down the steps softly and gazed back at Kyo's sliding door. Shaking her head in worry she sighed clasping the front of her heart while looking at his door until she also followed Yuki down the steps to the kitchen to get breakfast started. -.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' Kyo yelled at himself. How dumb was he to turn back into a human in that...state! He could have slapped himself when he saw Tohru cowering in a corner, but the most depressing thing was seeing her smile at that damn rat. Kyo shook his head so much stress appeared to him from this short amount of time. Well not that much since it was just him trying to control teen aged hormones, to keep the secret, and his past coming back to haunt him. Did I even mention Akito's words when he figured out he liked the blue eyed girl. Monster. Kyo should have spat at him instead he cried, how pathetic. That is why he couldn't admit his feelings to her sooner because he knew rejection all too well, but from her Kyo might just fall over the edge. His world would have crumbled, he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard shouting from downstairs.

"Kyo-kuuuun!" Kyo knew Shigure's valley girl voice all to well now. "Now don't be embarrassed Kyo dear, I'm sure you haven't totally blinded Tohru!" Of course he was referring to one happened just minutes ago where he poofed back into his human form. He blushed growling to himself, 'Shigure,' holding up a fist that shook.

He checked himself over when he was fully dressed and in his appropriate school uniform shown creases, but it didn't matter he never used an iron. It was usually not his job to do. As he walked down the steps he noticed how quiet it was. The rat was in deep thought glancing at Kyo bitterly before biting another piece of his breakfast as while Tohru was weakly looking at her food, a gentle smile over her face that and he blushed abit when she waved at him.

"Good morning Kyo-kun." Shigure peered at him in from the dinner table as Kyo crossed his arms at him and looked away sheepishly. Shigure chuckled and smiled as he turned another page of his newspaper. Him and that paper, shouldn't he be writing? He had a dead line in two days. Kyo wouldn't admit it, but he felt bad for Shigure's editor, always have to put up with the old pervert, though he did become horrified when she said she wasn't going to hurt herself and become all depressed when Shigure teased her as much as he did. Damn.

"Come on Kyo-kun, hurry up now or you'll leave wit no breakfast. And knowing you, you would complain all day," said Shigure peering st him yet again through his reading glasses. Kyo grumbled taking a seat beside Tohru, he wouldn't be caught dead to sit with Yuki. Tohru handed him a plate and he muttered a thanks that made her smile fondly. Blushing he picked up his chopsticks and started eating his rice, the sensation of the morsels hitting his tongue sent him in heaven. He could tell her to her face, but secretly Kyo loved it when Tohru cooked which was mostly everyday when they did not order take out. It was better of a meal then when he was in the mountains training, he had to actually catch fish with his bare hands! Though it did help when he was cursed with the vengeful spirit of the cat, he was a natural at it.

As everyone finished their meals, they waved their goodbyes to Shigure though Kyo became annoyed when it looked like it was about to rain and Tohru looked worriedly at him also noticing the condition outside. He smiled showing some sweet part of him before he become his pissed off mood when Yuki looked back at them. Kyo glared heatedly and the rat narrowed his eyes, the three continued their walk to school. Though he did catch up to Tohru's side and his heart sped faster than normal when her angelic face had a heavenly smile emerge on her face. 'Damn hormones.' Kyo clenched his fist to control himself.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now as they sat in class, the only thing the brunette, blue eyed girl could do was totally space out. Her mind was drifting away onto thought though she tried to shake herself to pay more attention to the lecture at hand. She did want to finish high school for her mother so she wouldn't let herself be distracted. Tohru though couldn't help herself though as the mesmerizing of those red eyes and her heart clenched painfully from this morning. He seemed so angry even though she knew he could get into moods, she still worried immensely. Tohru sighed her eyes almost brimmed with tears when she remembered looking into those crimson orbs and see the hurt deep inside. She couldn't help, but think it was her fault. She seemed to be battling her own self, coming to the conclusion she would do something for the carrot top man to have him smile again as he did when they walked to school.

"I will cheer him up, I will cheer him up, I will cheer him up," she chanted to herself.

"Now does anyone want to translate it? How about...Tohru!" The teacher cut her from her rumbling and she quickly stood up saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I will cheer him up!" Everyone looked at her surprised and she felt her world crumble in embarrassment. Her heart pounding in her ears and her face putting a tomato to shame and yes my readers I had to add that comment about the tomato. One rumble of chuckles turn into laughter that she sighed, her blush increasing tenfold, and her world went dizzy with relief that they didn't make fun of her. Uo-chan and Hanajima gave her questioning glances and she shrugged sheepishly to them mouthing the words, 'I'll tell you later.' They nodded yet Hanajima smiled at her softly which Uo-chan did the same, their clumsy, silly Tohru making the room just a little brighter on this dreary Tuesday morning. After that bubble burst Kyo eyed her wearily from the back row.

"Alright settle down, settle down. Now Tohru pay attention or else." said the teacher sternly, but yet he was smiling at her gently. He was fond of the student, she was very kind, but she seemed not to bright when she was under pressure. Sigh for the teacher.

"Sorry sensei," mumbled Tohru taking her seat once again. Her nerves jumped wildly as the class finally ceased to laugh and got ready for the lecture coming next. Though before he could say his first word there was a knock on the sliding door. The teacher sighed, I guess no on wanted him to talk today, jeeze why not appreciate the teacher. He opened the sliding door to be faced to faced with the student council and Yuki who he in turned widened his eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to make an announcement to your class if thats alright with you sensei." Yuki bowed respectfully and Kyo scoffed, the damn rat shows up everywhere he goes. He couldn't get any peace with that thing in his presence so he rubbed his temples before he lost his temper. The sensei sighed, but let them in nothing less. Yuki smiled and bowed again and the fan club of girls in the room squealed, all except for Tohru, Hanjima, and Uo of course. He stood confidently at the podium smiling over them as the girl by him started off the speech by saying that they had a special announcement that they were sure everyone would enjoy. This piqued everyone's interests a bit even Kyo that is cat ears popped up.

"As I must presume," continued Yuki. "everyone has heard about the fall dance we have every year and we, the student council, would like to inform you that it would be in two weeks on Friday from this day." The guys groaned as the girls squealed and blushed, except for the three that I have mentioned earlier. Uo growled cursing that it was no special thing and the guys cursed as well for you know if there is a dance, you must rush to get a date for it. Or you may be labeled in the guy population a total loser and a weak lady's man. Tohru smiled widely, she had been waiting for it and it finally arrived, a dance! She loved to go to those sort of things to see people enjoy their time, dancing to their heart's content, and to be the ones they secretly loved was a perfect excuse for these type of social events. She blushed at the thing that came into her mind.

'And I may have chosen the one I want to ask.' Then on her face was bright red and the student next her nudged her shoulder to ask if she were alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what was that about Tohru-kun?" asked Hanajima as they were seated at their table in lunch as Hanjima ate some of her rice, which Tohur made quite well, with her chopsticks. "Though I do love this rice." she said in her usual toneless voice, but you could sense a bit of admiration for the cooking. Same old Hanajima. Tohru sighed holding her hands out in front of her and clasping them together in front of her heart.

"Its just...that Kyo-kun seemed very sad today and I just hope...it wasn't me who caused it."

"Aw," Uo pulled into a hug in a comforting way."Don't worry Tohru, Carrot Top is always has his boxers in a bunch." She looked at the brunette and noticed how her eyes sparkled with worry. "Is that why you said that you would cheer 'him' up in class?" Tohru looked down at the table and nodded. She couldn't stand if anyone close to her hated her so and especially him.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" asked Tohru silently that they strained to hear her. "But you promise not to tell anyone." She looked at the with hope in here eyes. They nodded and Hanajima always sensed something wrong with her friend, but didn't say anything before in fear she would become fretful. She started in a whisper and without them knowing sent a glance at someone in particular.

"I want to ask someone to the dance."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry for the wait, but guess what, today is my B-DAY! I spent with family and friends, my friends surprised me with a party that ended like minutes ago since it is a school night damn. Well sorry if it was boring and filled with grammar/spelling mistakes. OI**

**Please review or no more writing cause I'm a very impatient woman!!!! Lol. But seriously review. -.-**

**Inulover**


End file.
